At Last, At Last
by Mooniecat
Summary: Signum was doing a favor but it turns out to be so much more. One shot.


_A/N: Declaimer. I do not own anything of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. If I had the money, I would but alas, it wouldn't even be worth suing me. _

_Also this is a plot bunny that happened as I read one of Kode Dekka's fanfics ("Always"). Much like their kin, the dust bunny, these bunnies just keep getting bigger and bigger until taken care of so without further ado consider it taken care of._

**At Last, At Last**

Signum was driving herself to the old Section 6 building which was now a special advance training detachment under the command of Captain Takamachi Nanoha. Nanoha had asked her to help out in training in battle tactics normally ascribed to the Belkan way of fighting and to speak briefly about Unison devices. It was a shame Agito was not here but Signum liked to give her a chance to visit her friend, Lutecia, whenever she could and Nanoha had asked on the spur of the moment after finding out she was in between missions on a standard time of leave. Signum had found it hard to say no.

"Signum!" The young lady with the russet hair in her usual Air Combat Armed Corps uniform called out.

"Takamachi." Signum nodded her respects with the greeting.

It did not surprise her that Nanoha would be taking on classes as well as her command duties despite her having two other instructors she had personally chosen. The young woman had the almost endless energy of a two year old. She also knew that Nanoha would just nod that she heard your worries and she understood them even if she did not slow down so Signum did not waste her breath saying anything to the effect. Nanoha liked doing her job too much not to throw everything into it. Signum figured Nanoha had gotten the point about over doing it unnecessarily long ago.

They talked as Nanoha led the way to the cafeteria for lunch and she felt the familiar jolt of amazement of how informed Nanoha was in so many things going on in various departments and companies of the TSAB. In fact, she knew only Hayate and Chrono Harlaown were perhaps more connected. Again she wondered if it was because Nanoha was an instructor. She caught Nanoha glancing at her and was glad she had practice in keeping her thoughts from showing. Nanoha did not tease much but she did so occasionally. Nanoha was also truly one of a very few persons who could read people like a book. Nanoha only turned her gaze back forward after another second and Signum breathed a silent relieved sigh.

Later, in front of all three classes Nanoha had wanted to make sure heard Signum's lecture, Signum faced Nanoha in the demonstration portion of the lecture. They had agreed to what would be shown so that Nanoha could continue to talk through the mock battle they put on. She continued her part almost automatic as she listened to Nanoha but perversely she wished she was facing one Fate Testarossa Harlaown instead. She wanted to let go and just fight. At last they came to the end and Nanoha dismissed the classes for the rest of the day.

As they walked to Nanoha's commander's office, the same one Hayate had once occupied during Section 6 days, Signum continued to think about battles and of the differences of both Fate and Nanoha's battle styles. She liked fighting Fate. The woman was all quick silver and edge on, much like Signum herself. It was a fight between two competitive friends who were very much equal in ability. Nanoha now, that was another story.

It had taken Signum a while to realize that Nanoha was really the most dangerous person she had battled in a long time. Only Nanoha's relative lack of experience had lulled Signum into thinking that Nanoha was not her equal during the first few years of their knowing each other. She had even wondered how Fate could have lost to her. Yet as time went on and she kept observing Hayate and her friends, she would come to know the truth and that was that Nanoha's will coupled with her innate battle sense would, given a chance, usually get the job done. She really was the Ace of Aces. Nanoha was not her equal though. No, Nanoha had surpassed her. While fighting Fate was fun, fighting Nanoha was a measure of her ability to battle. So far they had still not gone fully all out but she knew she had a real chance to lose.

"I know you are busy and I really appreciate you coming today." Nanoha thanked her again and she waved it off.

"I had the time. I am not expected to have a mission until next week." She did not mention how silly it was to give her time for rest between missions but Nanoha's twitching lips said she heard the thought anyway. "I had already done my reports as well."

"Still." Nanoha did not continue on it beyond that. She did smile at her as she asked, "So since you are free, would you like to come to dinner? Vivio is staying overnight with friends on a sleepover. I wouldn't mind the company."

Signum thought about it for a moment. No one was at home either. Hayate and Vita was inspecting a post on an administrated planet while Shamal had been called to help with some sickness that was affecting many on another. Zephira had gone with Shamal. She shrugged and nodded to Nanoha. "Yes, that would be nice."

After Nanoha did her most important paperwork and signed a few forms, they left. Signum drove Nanoha home since Nanoha did not have her own car. She usually let the duty driver drop her off when they made their rounds. Signum knew Fate would let her use her car but Nanoha used the mornings to run and took a shower at work before doing her command work. So Signum sat down in the living room, while Nanoha disappeared into her room to change out of her uniform. She kept pushing to the next channel, trying to find something interesting and missed Nanoha going into the kitchen to cook.

"Hope you like spaghetti." Nanoha called out as she finally settled on some history show of the early years of the TSAB and Mid-childan politics at the time.

"That is acceptable." She replied and listened to Nanoha bustling and humming. It was a nice sound.

As she watched the show with only half of her attention, she looked around the room. Nothing much had changed since the last time she was here except a few more pictures and new pillows for the couch. Apparently Nanoha and Vivio still liked the way the room looked and so was keeping this arrangement a little longer than most previous ones. Vivio shared Nanoha's energy and work ethics. She remembered Nanoha's talk with Vivio on over doing things when it was not necessary as she helped explain Nanoha's past injuries. Between they and Vita later, Vivio would hopefully avoid getting injured as bad. That reminded her again of Nanoha's incredible will.

She then jumped as something cold was pressed on her neck. She had not heard nor felt Nanoha coming up behind her while she had been lost in thought. This seem to amuse Nanoha immensely and she frowned in her embarrassment as she reached for the beer Nanoha was offering her. Nanoha then went back to the kitchen while snickering. Signum sighed and was glad she was not the blushing type. Now that would have really caused some teasing, the information also mentioned to friends and family. She would much rather hear Nanoha snickering than Hayate's remarks, Vita's retorts, and Fate's good natured taunts.

She wondered into the kitchen after downing her beer to offer to set the table. The offer was accepted and she started to gather the plates. Suddenly, she leaned back to avoid something thrown at her. Nanoha's laughing caused her to scowl threateningly and she looked at what had been thrown at her. On a particular wall hanging she saw a noodle sticking to it. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's done." Nanoha answered the eyebrow.

"Ah." Signum realized she had been teased again. She continued her table setting work.

Nanoha just grinned and got everything in the serving dishes. They sat down and ate in companionable silence. Signum always enjoyed Hayate and her friends' cooking and tonight's dinner was superb. Like everything else Nanoha worked at, the spaghetti showed improvement from the last time she had it. Did the woman ever feel satisfied at something? Still Signum understood and admired it. She stifled a sigh.

"Something wrong, Signum?" She had forgotten to hide and Nanoha had noticed.

"No. Nothing. An errant thought." She hoped her reply would sufficed.

"Mmmm, are you sure? Lately you have been doing that and I had wondered. You know I would help you if only to listen." Signum felt a bit panicky upon that and Nanoha caught that reaction too. "Signum?" She asked the knight uncertainly.

It was the worse case now. For years Signum had worked to avoid this moment but it had caught her and at the worse time. She just was not ready yet. She looked and flinched as doubt filled blue eyes starred back at her. She bit back profanity at seeing how the flinch added a hint of hurt as well as confusion to them. What could she say? How could she explain?

"Ah, I guess not then." Even Nanoha's voice had a touch of forlorn in it and Signum cursed herself silently. She knew Nanoha's natural need to help caused her pain when it was rejected. She watched as the young woman shred a slice of bread as she looked at Signum and dredged up a smile. "Just remember I am here."

She had never spontaneously done things. She always thought of her actions. She planned, she acted but she never just moved without thinking. Yet Signum found herself standing up and rushing around the table to embrace Nanoha. The younger woman stiffened in momentary surprise before hugging her back. Signum lowered her head to the smaller woman's head. "Nanoha." She breathed.

Suddenly she was pushed back away and found herself under shocked eyes. "Signum!" Nanoha's voice reflected the shock. Signum knew right then she had done something horrible and yet she could not say anything. To say something would do the one thing nothing in all the centuries had done; it would break her beyond repair. At last she managed to close her eyes.

Just as suddenly as she had been pushed back, she found herself pulled forward! Her eyes flew open in time to see the intense joy in those sapphire eyes before her lips were claimed. She faintly remembered kissing from the past but nothing compared to this, this hungry feeling she could only respond in kind to. Nanoha, the girl she watched grow up, respected and admired told her exactly just what she thought in her kiss. They were both crying tears of happiness and Signum reveled in the wonder that finally after all those lonely centuries had happened, a miracle occurred and she found love at last.


End file.
